In Loving Memory
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: xSPDx With his only daughter getting married, Sky thinks about his late wife. SkyxSyd oneshot. Challenge from jesusfreakfairy


_A/N: A challenge from my girlie Hazel, who told me this: It must have __**Syd and Sky**__, mentions of __**the rain**__, __**photos**__, __**letters**__, and be at least __**700 **__words. I think I met all of the requirements._

**In Loving Memory**

His baby girl was getting married.

He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. Kris was a baby, only twenty-two. And more importantly, Kris was _his_ baby. The living, breathing reminder of his late wife.

Sky watched his little girl snuggle on the couch with her fiancé. She looked so happy just to be in his presence. That was really all Sky wanted: his daughter's happiness. And he liked Shawn, he really did. In fact, watching Kris with Shawn reminded him of he and Syd when they had first gotten engaged.

0o0o0o0

_They were visiting her parents, Syd showing off her ring every chance she got. She and her mother were going on about plans for the wedding. Sky looked at his future father-in-law nervously, waiting for approval._

_Anthony Drew nodded. "All I ask is that you make my baby happy. You're a good man, Sky."_

_Syd beamed at him._

0o0o0o0

"Daddy, how about we all go out to eat? Shawn and I will get the tab." Kris was looking at him hopefully. Sky was reminded of Syd. It seemed that as Kris got older she looked more and more like her mother. God, he missed her.

He nodded. "Sure, sweetheart. I won't subject you to my cooking two nights in a row." Kris smiled and got off the couch. She crossed to Sky and gave him a hug. Sky held his daughter close for a moment.

"I have to go freshen up," Kris announced as she pulled away from her father. "I won't be long." She gave another brilliant smile and headed upstairs out of sight.

He was alone with Shawn now. The younger man looked nervous, just as Sky had the day he and Syd had told her parents they were engaged. "I'm not going to bite you, Shawn." Sky sat down next to his future son-in-law. "You love my daughter, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I have no problems with you…but I will warn you now, Shawn, there will _be_ problems if you ever hurt my little girl. She really cares about you, and if there's one thing I hate, it's people who hurt my baby. But you're a smart boy. I'm sure you know better." Sky nodded to reaffirm this.

"I plan on taking good care of Kris."

Sky was ready with a response, but then Kris came down the stairs. Now her blond curls were pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink blouse and a clean pair of jeans. "I'm all ready to go," she announced, picking up her purse from the table. Shawn crossed to her and helped her with her coat. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Kris' baby blue eyes.

The way she smiled up at him was so loving and tender. Sky remembered how Syd used to smile at him like that. But he had to stop thinking about Sky and the past. Kris was happy and moving on with her life. He should do the same.

The young couple sat next to each other at dinner. Kris gushed about the wedding. She wanted a fall wedding, and Shawn seemed like he would agree with whatever Kris said. "Dad, did you help Mom with the wedding details?" she wanted to know. "Shawn is just no help. I ask his opinion and all he says is 'Sure, babe. Whatever you want.'"

"No," Sky said, shaking his head. "Your mother did that by herself. She'd had her dream wedding planned since she was about two, and I think she got pretty close to what she wanted. Kris, planning weddings is just not a guy thing." Shawn looked grateful.

His daughter was silent for a moment. Then, in a gentle tone, she said, "Do you still have her wedding dress? I want to wear it."

Syd would have been so proud to see her baby girl wear her wedding dress. Sky remembered how long Syd had looked for the right dress and how beautiful she had looked in it. He could easily have let himself get lost in memories of Syd, but Kris was staring at him, concern in her eyes.

"I know where it is. I'll dig it out for you." He was thoughtful, and after a minute, he continued. "You're about the same size she was. You probably won't need to have it altered."

Kris beamed. "That's great." She turned to Shawn, "My mom's dress is just wonderful. It's satin, I think, with all these little sparkly beads sewn to the bodice. It makes tiny rainbows in the sun. I have a picture of her on her wedding day. I'll show you when we get back to the house."

Sky knew exactly what picture Kris was talking about. Z had taken a picture of him and Syd cutting the wedding cake. Sydney had the prettiest smile on her face. Kris, as a little girl, had loved this picture so much that Sky had given her a framed copy when she turned seven.

When they arrived home, he did as he had promised Kris he would. He dug in the back of the walk-in closet for the dusty white garment bag. It was easy to find; after Syd's death, he hadn't kept many of her clothes, just a few things with sentimental value.

Sky draped the bag over his arm and walked down the hall to Kris' room. He knocked first; he didn't want to walk in on anything. "It's Dad," Sky called. Kris opened the door, now dressed for bed. "Here's the dress." He handed it to her, and Kris' face lit up.

"Oh, thanks Dad. I was just gonna go find Shawn to show him the picture of you and Mom. Now he can see both." She ventured back into her room and hung the bag in her mostly empty closet. Sky followed her. He picked up the photo sitting on Kris' desk. Kris looked at her father's sad expression. "Hey, Dad, I know that me getting married must be bringing up a lot of memories. It's OK to talk about Mom."

"I do talk about Mom," Sky said defensively. "And sweetheart, it's not just you getting married…it's just _you._ You remind me of Syd so much…" Sky put the picture down and turned to look at Kris. "She wrote me this letter on the night before we got married. I still have it. I'll find it for you, if you want to read it."

"I'd love to." Kris stepped to her dad and gave him a big hug. "Thanks, Daddy."

0o0o0o0

He gave Kris the letter on the night before her wedding. It was yellowed with age and parts of the ink had faded. Sky kissed the top of his daughter's head before leaving her to read the letter.

_My Sky,_

_I just can't believe we're getting married tomorrow. We've done so much together in the years we've been friends. I like to think that you helped make me into the woman I am today. I'm not a spoiled brat anymore – you helped make it clear that whining doesn't cut it in the real world._

_I honestly thought you might never get the hints I was sending. I almost gave up on you. I'm so glad that I didn't. I know we're going to have a wonderful life together. But I'll tell you now, Mister, that I don't want to come second to SPD. You've been good since we got together, but I don't want a relapse, understand? I'm only kidding, Sky. You can stop scowling now._

_There's something else I want you to know: I'm pregnant. I'm only about a month along, but it's positive. Dr. Felix confirmed it last week at my checkup. I wanted you to know before we exchange vows tomorrow. I love you and our baby so, so much._

_Til tomorrow, when we'll share a name,_

_Syd_

Kris smiled and folded the letter up carefully. She went down the hall to the master bedroom, only to find that her father was not to be found. She had a pretty good idea of where he had gone.

0o0o0o0

Sky walked through the cemetery to where Syd was buried. It was raining now, just a gentle early fall shower. He looked down at the tombstone sadly. "Hi, baby. I miss you. Kristin is getting married tomorrow, can you believe it? Our little Kris. She'll only be twenty-three on her birthday next month. Oh Syd, she looks so much like you. And she has the same laugh and she loves pink… The man she's marrying, Shawn, he was a blue ranger and then promoted to red, just like me. I guess history _does_ repeat itself."

He studied the words emblazoned on the grave. She'd been gone nearly twenty years, and it still hurt.

_Sydney Tate_

_April 2002 – November 2027_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Veteran Pink Ranger_

_We Will Miss You_


End file.
